Prom Night
by pastries and turtlenecks
Summary: James wanted to make sure that prom would be special.


"So, prom's coming up, do you, uh, wanna go?"

The line was silent for a moment. Then, "James, the last time I went to a dance, I was nearly outed in front of the entire student body."

"Well, yeah, there's that…" James began. "But now you're already out and you have me and I'll make sure nothing bad happens this time!"

Chris sighed into his phone. "I dunno, I'm not really that into dances, anyway. It all seems like a big fuss and a waste of money."

"You have a point," James replied. "Can I still come over that night anyway?"

"I'm gonna be the only one home. Em's got an out-of-state dance competition that weekend, and Mom and Dad are both going with her."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"…Fine, you can come over."

"Great! I'll see you on prom night. Can I still call you my date?"

"Sure, James, whatever you want. I gotta go," Chris said.

"Right, yeah, of course. Bye," James said.

"Bye," Chris replied.

Then there was that tense silence that always followed their goodbyes, neither of them willing to hang up just yet. There was still one last thing to do.

"I love you," James offered softly.

"I love you too," Chris answered, his sweet smile unnoticeable through the phone.

They had only just begun saying the declaration a few weeks ago, and every utterance of the phrase still made Chris melt. It was still so new to both of them, and the timidness was still there, even though neither of them had ever been surer of anything in their lives.

"So, I'll see you in school tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Then, and only then, would they hang up.

* * *

Chris raced down the stairs after he heard the doorbell ring. He had been half expecting James to sneak in and attempt to scare him somehow, and was happy to see he wouldn't have to put up with any surprises.

Of course, he _wasn't_ expecting to see his boyfriend standing at his doorstep in a _tuxedo_.

He slowly glanced from the crisp suit to his own wrinkled clothes. From the pale yellow rose on James's lapel to his own socked feet. "So, uh, what's this about?" he finally asked.

James grinned at him and held out a boutonnière similar to his own. "We're going to prom!" he said excitedly.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "No we're not," he said, feeling like he was stating the obvious.

"Well, not _really_," James began. "But tonight is senior prom and that's like, an important part of the high school experience, and I don't want you to miss out on it because of something that I was, uh, kind of partially responsible for. So I figured, why bother going to an expensive prom with a bunch of people we don't like when we can have our own private prom right here?" He grinned sheepishly at his boyfriend as he finished the explanation.

Chris didn't know whether to feel touched, or laugh at him. "You're such a dork," he settled for, smiling fondly at the other boy.

"A dork that's going to make sure you have a good time tonight!" James said, nudging Chris inside the house. "Now go put on your suit; I know you own one, so don't try to pull a fast one on me. I'll wait down here so you can make your grand entrance."

Chris laughed and rolled his eyes, but did as he was told; unwilling to disobey his "date". Once he was finished getting dressed (which took surprisingly less time than James had expected), he peeked his head around the corner to glance at James.

"Don't be really cheesy, alright?"

"I promise."

Chris took a deep breath and started down the stairs, feeling something like a sixteen year old girl emerging in a stunning ball gown, her date standing by the door. All that was missing was an overprotective father polishing his shot gun in the family room. James just stared and smiled at him, not breaking eye contact once.

"You look beautiful," he said, scanning over Chris's much fancier outfit once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I told you not to be cheesy," Chris said through a laugh, though his cheeks had warmed up at the compliment. He eagerly allowed James to pin the boutonnière to his lapel (after a few failed attempts) and took his hand. "Now what?"

"Well, now we dance!" James said, quickly leading Chris down to the basement.

"I'm not much of a dancer," Chris protested.

"Neither am I," James countered. "But its prom, everyone has to dance."

Chris reluctantly allowed James to drag him to the basement, leading him to the small area of clear floor by the window. He fished around in his pocket for his iPod and a pair of speakers, hastily hooking them up. He scrolled through his songs before smiling and adjusting the volume. Music quickly began to fill the room.

"Frank Sinatra?" Chris asked with a smirk, almost instantly recognizing the song as 'The Way You Look Tonight'. "Isn't that a little cliché?"

James shrugged. "It's certainly a better choice than the one the prom committee picked. Christina Perri? Really?" He took a few steps closer to Chris and smiled, holding his arm out. "Now then, shall we?"

Chris couldn't contain his smile as he took James's hand, almost immediately pulled close against his boyfriend's body. James rested his free hand at the small of Chris's back, and Chris's arm fell gently over James's shoulders. Neither of them had lied before, their dancing wasn't exactly up to par, but they swayed in time with the music and James managed to pull off twirling Chris a few times (he had also tried dipping him, but Chris wouldn't have any of that). Even as the song came to an end, they kept dancing, slowly stepping in small circles.

Finally, once Chris was sure he would get dizzy were they to continue; he leaned forward and crushed his lips against James's, effectively ending the dance. The pair stood frozen, lips moving against each other gently, delicately. No matter how many times they'd kissed, each one sent James's head spinning, his lips prickling with tiny electric shocks.

Chris was the first to pull back, resting his forehead against James's, locking his eyes with his boyfriend's. James grinned and kissed Chris on the nose, not breaking eye contact. They stayed like that for a while, just staring, arms wrapped around each other, communicating so much through their silence.

Suddenly, James backed up and started fishing through his pocket again. "I almost forgot," he began, leaving Chris confused. He pulled out two small pieces of yellow paper. "We still have to vote for prom king and queen. Except, uh, there aren't any girls on the ballot, so there's just going to be a king. Funny how that worked out, huh?"

He handed Chris a piece of paper and the blonde scanned it over. Not only were there no girls listed on the paper, there were only two names period – James Church, and Christopher Thomas.

"I should have seen this coming," Chris said through a laugh, glancing up at James.

James handed him a pen. "You still have to vote," he said seriously, thought his smile betrayed his tone.

Chris smiled and shook his head, but took the pen and checked the box next to James's name. James did the same on his, but for Chris's name. He handed the slip of paper back to James, who examined the votes.

"Looks like we have a tie," James said. "Good thing I didn't bring a crown, or we'd both have to wear it, and that probably wouldn't be comfortable."

"Doesn't matter; crown or no you're still _my_ prom king."

"Hey, that's not fair, you tell me not to be cheesy and then try using _that_ line on me?" James said through a laugh.

Chris rolled his eyes and pulled James close, their lips barely touching. "But it's true," he whispered, punctuating the sentence with another kiss, this one holding so much more passion than the last. James inhaled sharply as Chris's tongue slowly glided across his lips, eagerly parting them, allowing his boyfriend to lap at the inside of his mouth.

James wrapped his arms around Chris's waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Chris ran his hands over James's arms, his neck, through his hair, anywhere that could anchor himself to the other boy.

"You're such a dork," Chris said breathlessly against his lips after breaking the kiss, tangling a hand in James's hair, tugging lightly at the dirty blonde strands. "You're such an amazing, beautiful dork and I love you."

"I love you too." James barely got the sentence out before Chris pressed their lips together again. James lightly pulled on Chris's tie and walked backwards, keeping his lips locked with his boyfriend's as he led him to the couch. He sat down once his legs hit the cushions and Chris wasted no time straddling his thighs.

They sat like that for a while, tongues exploring each other's mouths, James's hands resting on Chris's hips, Chris's hands framing James's face. Chris dared to dip his head and nip hungrily at the exposed flesh of James's neck, gently sucking at his pulse point.

James gasped out and held back a whimper as his neck was assaulted, incredibly turned on by Chris's unusual dominance. They admittedly hadn't gotten very far in their sex life, but James was typically the one to initiate whatever they did, while Chris would sit back and enjoy the ride. But a moan that came from seemingly nowhere as Chris bit down sharply on his collarbone seemed to show his approval for the switched positions.

"You're eager tonight," James commented breathlessly as Chris began undoing his tie so he could reach the buttons of his shirt.

Chris tossed the strip of silk off to the side and began undoing the top few buttons. While his hands were busy, he leaned forward and nipped at James's earlobe. "What can I say? I like a gentleman," he whispered huskily, directly into his ear, causing a bolt of arousal to shoot to James's groin.

"R-really," he got out, desperately trying to ignore the sensation of Chris leaning ever so slightly into his stirring arousal. The last thing he wanted was to get ahead of himself and make things uncomfortable.

"Really," Chris parroted, rolling his hips forward deliberately, savoring the gasp James let out and desperately trying to hold in his own. He finally finished undoing all of the buttons on James's shirt and delicately ran a hand over his chest, taking care to memorize every muscle he passed over.

James's skin prickled wherever Chris' hand brushed over and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "We – ah, that's nice, - we should probably, uh, stop," he said softly, well aware of Chris's usual boundaries.

"Why?" Chris asked offhandedly, rolling his hips once more, causing James to bite his lip to keep from groaning.

The waves of pleasure shooting through his veins from his boyfriend's actions almost made James forget why he'd even said anything, but cleared his throat and explained. "I didn't want to… Don't you usually…" he trailed off, distracted by Chris's hand gently taking his chin, locking their eyes.

"James," Chris said seriously, a small smile playing on his lips. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the other's lips, the moment of brief contact causing James to smile. "I'm ready for this."

Suddenly feeling lightheaded, James opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't form any words. "Really?" he finally squeaked out, feeling his cheeks go red.

Chris laughed softly, slowly rubbing the back of James' neck. "Only if you'll have me," he said, looking straight into James' eyes with a look of pure affection and trust.

James didn't need to be told twice, as he leaned forward and crashed their lips together again, desperately running his fingers through Chris's soft blonde hair. Chris moaned softly and sucked James's tongue into his mouth, starting up a slow grind with his hips.

James felt around Chris's shoulders, slipping off the suit jacket and letting it fall wherever it fell. He did the same for his own; taking care to lean forward as he took it off, making sure he didn't crush the boutonnière. He went to work undoing the buttons on Chris's shirt as Chris went back to sucking on his neck, intent on leaving a mark dark enough to be seen the next morning.

Chris heard a soft clicking on the floor and rolled his eyes as his shirt fell open, sure that there would be a button missing when he checked later. He leaned back as James began exploring his newly exposed chest; practically feeling sparks everywhere their skin made contact. James's hand trailed lower over his smooth stomach, daring to brush his fingertips below the waistband of Chris's pants.

Chris froze at the light touch and pressed his palms against James's chest, putting some space between the two. "Wait," he said breathlessly, face flushed. He smirked at the pitiful pleading look on James's face and kissed him softly. "Not _here_, you doof. I'd rather my first time be in a bed."

Nodding hastily, James wrapped his arms around Chris, sliding him up a bit further and standing up. Chris scrambled to wrap his arms around James' neck to hold himself in place.

"Are you really going to carry –"

James cut Chris off with a kiss as he carried him towards the staircase. "Shh, don't talk, you'll distract me and I might drop you," he teased, carrying him up the stairs with ease.

Chris thought about protesting, but instead just smiled and snuggled into James's neck, inhaling his scent deeply. James had never really noticed how light his boyfriend was, he felt like practically nothing in his arms. He knew from swimming and the short glimpse of his chest he saw that Chris was far from scrawny, though.

The short walk from the basement to Chris's second floor bedroom seemed like an eternity, and the moment James dropped him off on the bed, Chris dragged him down with him, locking their lips in another heated kiss. James wasted no time in finally pulling off Chris's shirt completely, marveling at the creamy pale skin he revealed. Chris felt a sudden wave of embarrassment, having never been really comfortable showing his body to anybody, and tried to cover his chest with his arms as he looked away shyly. James broke the kiss and gave him a reassuring smile, and Chris allowed him to gently move his arms back to his sides. James went to work on Chris's neck, intent on leaving a mark that matched the one he was sure Chris had left on his own neck.

Chris sighed as James licked and teased his neck, gasping out when his boyfriend's warm tongue travelled further down, lapping at one of his nipples. His breathing became labored as James grazed his teeth along the sensitive bud, and he grabbed a fistful of hair and whimpered when James bit down.

James looked up at him through his lashes. "Is this alright?" he asked timidly, biting his lower lip.

Chris felt a wave of heat rush south at the look James was giving him. "Mmhmm," he squeaked out, finding himself unable to look away from the boy.

James smiled and went back to work, trailing his tongue down Chris's stomach, constantly glancing up to make sure Chris was still enjoying himself. His chin hit fabric and he slowly reached up to toy with the belt buckle. He stared at Chris until the boy nodded, swallowing hastily. James took a deep breath and undid the belt buckle as quickly as his shaking hands would allow him.

He slid the leather out of Chris's pants and tossed it off to the side, slowly toying with the button. "Just do it," Chris muttered, reaching down to help his boyfriend undo the button and pull down the zipper.

Chris's breath hitched in his throat as James brushed a hand over the small hill in his boxers, slowly pulling the dress pants down. Even the tiniest bit of friction sent his mind spinning and his face flushing. He gulped as James tugged the pants off and returned his attention to Chris's underwear.

James reached up and slowly ran his thumb over the bulge, savoring the whimpers Chris tried - and failed - to hold back. Feeling encouraged, James dipped his fingertips below the waistband, curled them, and slowly slid the fabric down.

The pair didn't break eye contact once while James was removing the boxers, but Chris went bright red as James tossed the fabric off to the side and marveled at Chris's erect length. James glanced up and saw Chris's flushed, slightly embarrassed face, and smiled gently. "You're absolutely beautiful," he assured him, waiting for Chris to smile before delicately wrapping a hand around his length.

The new sensation was almost overwhelming, and Chris felt lightheaded at the delicate touch. He whined softly as James's fingers tightened around his cock, and James glanced at him apprehensively. "Wow," Chris said breathlessly, encouraging the other boy to continue.

James started up a steady rhythm, slowly stroking up and down Chris's cock, dragging his thumb along the slightly leaking tip to spread around the bit of precum. Chris let out a strangled cry and threw his head back into the pillow, his chest rapidly rising and falling with each deliberate stroke. Everything was somehow so much more intense than anything he could have done himself. "D-don't stop," he choked out, silenced only when James leaned up and pressed their lips together.

Chris moaned into the kiss, gently biting James's bottom lip to stifle his soft moans. James smirked against his lips and broke the kiss, stroking the back of Chris's neck with his free hand. "How am I doing?" he breathed against his lips, giving his length an experimentally hard tug.

"A-ah!" Chris gasped sharply, pushing James away from himself. "Too well," he panted, smiling wearily. "I want this to last a little while longer, you know."

James laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Chris again, but found himself being rolled over until his boyfriend lay on top of him. Chris started up his slow grind once more, biting his lip in an attempt to keep back his passionate cries. James, however, was freely letting out every keening groan that fell from his lips, breathing heavily.

Encouraged by the reaction, Chris slid down his body, not breaking eye contact for a second. He licked his lips hungrily as he undid James's belt and pants, sliding down the clothing and dropping it to the floor. He nuzzled into the obvious bulge in James's underwear and the other boy gasped sharply. Wasting no time, Chris slid down the fabric and tossed it off to the side, staring intently at James's proud cock.

James had to bite his knuckle to keep himself from coming right there as Chris gave his length an experimental lick. His timidness soon disappeared though, and he began hungrily lapping at the length, swiping his tongue down the shaft and along the tip to taste the bead of precum that had already spilled out. James's head fell back and he let out a low moan as Chris sucked his length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head.

"_Shit_, Chris, how are you so _good_ at this?" he panted out, tugging gently at Chris's hair to get him to look up. Chris stared up at him through his lashes with lust-clouded eyes, looking utterly flattered by the compliment. Filled with a new sense of confidence, he went back to work, taking in as much of James's length as he could without choking. He relaxed his throat around the thick intrusion and swallowed around it, the excitement of James's reactions feeling absolutely thrilling.

James felt a familiar heat pooling at the base of his spine at that, and wasn't about to let this end. "Mmph,_ fuck_, Chris, stop!" he choked out, pulling Chris off his length and dragging him up for a kiss. He tried not to moan as he tasted himself on Chris's tongue, the feeling so new and exciting.

They pressed their slightly sweaty foreheads together, grinning from ear-to-ear. Chris suddenly pulled back, cheeks bright red. "What's wrong?" James asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

"D-do you… I don't have any…" Chris trailed off, biting his lip nervously.

"Any what?"

"Well, if we're gonna… you know," the blonde said, his timidness returning slightly, "don't we need…?"

James stared at him blankly before feeling his cheeks warm up. "Right, yeah, I, uh, I have one," he said quickly, averting his eyes to avoid embarrassment.

Chris smirked and raised an eyebrow, "All that experience with those girls taught you a thing or two?" he asked cheekily.

"Actually," James began, shuffling over to his pants and searching through the pockets for his wallet, "I never actually… _Did_ anything with any of them."

"Really?" Chris asked, genuinely surprised. "I thought you were like, the alpha male of the football team?"

James smiled sheepishly. "Maybe, but I never really got any farther than this with any of them. This is the first time."

"Oh," Chris said, making a face, trying not to think about James with some random girl. "Then why d'you have one?" he asked, smirking teasingly at his boyfriend as he sat back down next to Chris.

James was silent for a moment, his cheeks tinted red. "I was hopeful and wanted to be prepared, alright?" he said timidly.

Chris bit his lip to keep from laughing. "And I'm thankful for that," he said finally, ending the conversation with a soft kiss.

James smirked against his lips, glad to be off the hook. He broke the kiss and rubbed small circles into Chris's back. "D'you want me to… Put it on… Now?"

Chris bit his lip. "N-not yet," he said, feeling his cheeks warm up again. He gently took James's wrists and guided his hands down his own back, letting James softly cup his ass.

James quickly took to gently massaging the soft flesh, earning himself a contented sigh from Chris. He carefully inched his finger towards Chris's opening, lightly brushing his fingertips against the pucker. Chris gasped out, digging his fingernails into James's shoulder blades, leaving little red half-moon indents in the tanned skin.

In a second, James's fingers were timidly brushing against Chris's lips, and Chris slowly drew them into his mouth, fully aware of the potential consequences if he didn't. He licked and sucked at each digit, taking care to totally coat each one before he was satisfied.

Withdrawing his fingers, James gently laid Chris down, settling himself between his boyfriend's legs. He gripped Chris's hand with his dry one and leaned up to gently kiss him as he pressed a finger into him slowly. Chris's grip tightened on his hand as he did so, and his breathing became more labored, but James eventually felt him slowly relax around his finger.

"Are you alright?" James asked tentatively, feeling awful for causing him any kind of pain.

"Mmhmm," Chris got out through gritted teeth. "Just keep going," he muttered, wanting to get the worst part over with quickly.

James nodded and slid another finger in as gently as possible. Chris whimpered audibly as James began scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch open his boyfriend without hurting him too much. Chris bit his lip and squeezed James's hand, desperately trying to relax his muscles.

After a few shallow thrusts, Chris's pained whimpers became higher in pitch and heat began shooting through his veins. Soon enough he was gently rocking back on James's fingers, encouraging the other boy to slide a third finger in. Chris let out a low, keening moan as James crooked his fingers just right.

"A-are you ready?" James asked quietly, releasing Chris's hand and stroking his cheek.

Chris swallowed hard, panting slightly. "Mmhmm," he said, reaching for the condom that sat on the bed next to them. He lifted it to his mouth and smirked as he tore the foil with his teeth, savoring the low groan James let out at the sight.

James slid his fingers out, took the condom from Chris and intently rolled it on, biting his lip in concentration. "Wait," he said suddenly. "What about…?"

Chris stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Right, yeah, good idea," he muttered, reaching over to his bedside table and feeling around the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lotion and examined it. "Is this safe?" he asked, handing the bottle to James.

He read the label for a few seconds before shrugging. "I don't see why not," he decided. He squirted a bit on his palm, slowly slicking up his length, desperately trying not to enjoy the feeling.

Chris wrapped his arm around James's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, inhaling sharply as James lined himself up at Chris's entrance.

"Now?" James asked, pressing his forehead against Chris's. He left one hand on Chris's bony hip while the other one stroked his cheek.

Chris shut his eyes and nodded, swallowing hard. James kissed him once more on the nose before biting his lip and pushing in slowly, letting out a low growl as he did so. He did all he could do resist the urge to come and come _now_, the unbearable heat clenching his cock. Chris was just so tight and amazing and _perfect_ that he almost forgot about the boy lying prone beneath him, face screwed up in pain.

James reached down and stroked Chris's side, trying to relieve the tension in his tight muscles. Chris whimpered at the intrusion and clenched his teeth, relaxing only slightly as James planted light kisses along his jaw line.

"Just move," Chris got out through gritted teeth, inhaling sharply as James did as he was told and began slowly rocking into his boyfriend.

"Relax," James hissed, feeling somewhat guilty for enjoying himself so much through Chris's pain. Chris swallowed and tried his best to lessen the tension in his muscles, finding the task easier as James continued to stroke his side and kiss him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a wave of heat shocked Chris to the core and he cried out.

"Are you alright?" James asked, sounding alarmed.

Chris reached up and pulled James down into a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. "Better than alright," Chris got out with a shaky breath. "D-do that again," he said, trying to keep himself from begging.

James smirked and restarted his slow rhythm, gripping Chris's hips for balance as Chris dug his fingernails into James's shoulders. Every steady thrust sent Chris writhing and moaning, biting his lip to try and keep quiet.

Leaning down and softly kissing Chris, James smirked against his lips. "I want to hear you," he said affectionately, smiling as Chris let out a particularly high-pitched moan. "Just like that."

James reached down and wrapped his shaking fingers around Chris's length, pumping in time with his thrusts but losing rhythm quickly. He felt Chris tremble under his body and he could tell he was close.

"A-ah, fuck, James, _right_ there," Chris cooed, arching his back into James's touch. James sped up his thrusts and bit his lip as he felt heat coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Shit, Chris, I'm c-close," he muttered, leaning down to desperately kiss his boyfriend.

"M-me too," Chris replied, cut off by another loud moan.

After a few more forceful thrusts, James felt his tightly held control begin to unravel, and he wrapped his arms around Chris's back and hoisted him up, pressing their chests together.

The new angle combined with the friction of his cock pressed between the two bodies was enough to send Chris over the edge, crying out in ecstasy as he came all over their stomachs. James followed quickly behind, biting down on Chris's shoulder and whimpering as he spilled his load inside Chris.

They sat pressed together, panting heavily for a few moments, before James gently laid Chris back on the bed. He pressed their lips together and slowly slid out, and Chris screwed his face up in discomfort at the sudden emptiness.

James lay down next to Chris and stroked his cheek, staring lovingly into Chris's eyes. "That…" he began, at an utter loss for words.

"Was amazing," Chris finished his thought with a smile, leaning up and softly pressing their lips together. James smiled into the kiss and ran a hand through Chris's soft, slightly sweaty hair, slowly massaging the back of his neck.

"I'll go grab something to clean us up," James said, rolling over and walking with shaky legs to the bathroom. He returned quickly with a wad of toilet paper, and gently wiped down their stomachs until they were clean. He tossed the toilet paper into the trash bin by the bedside table and rejoined Chris under the covers.

"You're not going to leave, right?" Chris asked, snuggling into James' warm, spent body. "Stay with me?"

James smiled fondly and kissed him on the forehead. "Of course I'm gonna stay. You think I would just screw you and leave?" The two laughed softly. "I love you so much," James said, protectively wrapping his arms around Chris.

"I love you too, James," Chris replied in a sleepy voice, pressing himself as close to James as possible.

They spent the entire night wrapped up with one another, keeping as much contact as possible, softly snoring into each other's bodies. That was how they woke up, totally connected and feeling closer than ever. It's said that prom is a night to never be forgotten, and despite the fact that they didn't even go, Chris and James were certainly in agreement.


End file.
